


Nobody Does Romance Like Derek Hale

by stilinskisparkles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Derek tries to ask an important question, Stiles keeps ruining the mood and Erica & Scott are out to ruin Derek’s whole life.</p>
<p>They’re in a damn rose garden and everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Does Romance Like Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> because fluff is my fave thing 5eva

Derek tugs on the collar of his shirt nervously and wonders, for the hundredth time, why he thought this was a good idea. Behind him, Stiles is pausing every two feet to admire  _the pretty_  and pick at random flowers.  

“Dude, this place is awesome!”

“Yeah,” he says absently, watching as Stiles’ ridiculously long fingers twirl around a stem and tug at it. The rose snaps off and Stiles looks up at him in horror.

“Shit, does that count as stealing? Oh my god, am I gonna get arrested for floral vandalism? That can’t be the first official strike that goes down on my record, oh my  _god_. Jackson will never let me live it down.”

Derek snorts. “Jackson cried all the way through Braveheart the other night.”

Stiles beams at him with relief. “Oh yeah.” Then his face contorts into worry again. “But seriously, am I going to get into trouble for destroying the scenery?”

“No one will even notice, come on,” he grabs Stiles’ hand and tugs him deeper into the taller flora. The sheer amount of scents cloud his senses for a moment but he tightens his grip on the hand in his, anchors himself to it and eventually the heady aromas fade into the background.

“Why are we here again? I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m all for romantic dates like these that don’t end in someone getting their head cut off or evil jellyfish rising from the ground but—”

“Stiles,” he sighs and rolls his eyes. “They weren’t jellyfish. And that wasn’t a date!”

“It wasn’t a date?! Dude, we were at the drive- in and there was hand holding— it was totally our first date!”

“I was trying to prevent you from choking on your own fries is all.”

“We’ve been dating for  _two_  years, how is it you’re still uncomfortable talking about holding hands?”

Derek glowers at him and tugs on his hand until Stiles is suddenly right against his chest, one hand coming up to balance himself against Derek, resting lightly over his heart the way it does in sleep. It never fails to quicken the beat, even in its easy habit two years later. “I’m not uncomfortable about any of it; that just wasn’t our first date.”

Stiles frowns. “Yes, it was.”

“I took you to the movies to see that stupid, dumb Channing Tatum movie. You ate too much popcorn and then decided to burn off the calories by giving me a blow job.”

“Wow, oh yeah,” Stiles breaks out into a grin. “Good job we’d been building up to that for so god damn long or you might have thought I was easy putting out on the first date.”

“You  _were_  easy.”

“Only for you,  _baby_ ,” Stiles says fluttering his eyelashes furiously and pursing his lips at Derek.

Derek catches his cheeks, squishing them together and then letting him go. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Please, you love me despite all my  _ridiculousness_.”

“I love you  _because_  of it, dumbass.”

“Aw shit, Derek Hale, worst secret romantic ever,” Stiles goes to throw his arms around Derek’s neck and over his shoulder Derek sees Scott fall out of a tree.

Derek blanches in shock and Stiles blinks, confused. “What, I got garlic breath?”

“No, uh,” Derek kisses him briefly and then pulls away, tugging at Stiles’ hand. “Let’s uh, go look over here.”

Stiles watches him, eyes sharp as they move through the wild flowers. Derek’s getting scratches all across his shirt with how recklessly he’s pulling Stiles away from his damn interfering pack. He knows he’s freaking Stiles out but fuck, he  _told_  them not to come.  

Stiles trips on a loose tree branch and yanks on his hand. “Ok, Derek,  _Derek_ , stop.”

“What?”

Stiles loosens their fingers and pulls his hand away like he’s been burnt before waving it around as he starts to rant.

“You have been a total  _weirdo_ , jumpy mess for like a week, man. And when we got up this morning, you used  _my_ toothbrush, tried to eat half a frozen pizza for breakfast and you’re wearing a dress shirt—which FYI hot— but you practically pitched a shit fit when Lydia tried to make you wear one for Allison and Scott’s wedding last year. What the _fuck’s_  going on?”

“Nothing! I swear, ok, look,” Derek breathes a sigh of relief as they round the corner and into the walled off rose garden. “I just have some stuff I wanna talk to you about.”

“Did you accidentally eat a rabbit again? Because honestly ok, you can just buy me a new toothbrush and we won’t speak of it again.”

“I didn’t eat a fucking rabbit, god.”

“Well, is it worse? Did you and Chris have a fight? Was it you who trod on my Layer Cake dvd? Because I forgive you, alright? I can buy a new one. I mean, I thought it was Scott when he was messing about with Isaac last week but if it was you that’s cool, we’ll totes get through this—”

“This isn’t about your British gangsta movie dvds, Stiles, Christ!”

He’s going about this all wrong. Stiles has gone from looking vaguely amused and a tad concerned to flat out worried. None of which were emotions he had high up on the list for a successful outcome.

“Stiles,” he pinches the bridge of his nose and swallows. “I have to say something.”

Stiles winces like he’s been struck and then ducks his head. “Yeah, ok dude. I mean, I should have known it wouldn’t last forever.” His big eyes meet Derek’s for a split second and they match the wrecked tone in his voice before he shuts them tightly. “Just, say it quick?”

Derek is officially the worst proposer to be on the planet. Possibly even the history of time? He can see Erica fucking glowering at him from the top of the wall behind Stiles, waving the camera around and mouthing, “ _this isn’t something I can show your damn grandchildren.”_

Scott bounces up to join her and puts two fingers to his eyes and then points them at Derek, glaring hard. “Stop screwing this up,” he whispers.

Derek couldn’t be more fucking embarrassed if he were naked in the middle of the lacrosse field mid-game. Muttering to himself about his asshole betas he drops to the ground in front of Stiles.

“Stiles, you can look you know, I’m not going to hurt you,” he says softly.

When Stiles cracks open one eye apprehensively he does a double take at Derek kneeling on the gravel.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Something I’ve been trying to do all day,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Oh god, are you gonna blow me? Because I can get behind that—or well— in front of that—”

“Stiles, shut  _up_!”

“Right, ok,” Stiles looks up briefly and then sees Scott and Erica leaning over the wall. “Hey guys,” he cries merrily. “I have no idea why the fuck you’re here but if you could like, be somewhere else right now I’d appreciate that. Derek’s on his knees here, you know how that goes.”

“ _Gross_ ,” Erica exclaims before hoisting her elbows up over the brick and steadying the camera. “Come on, Derek, we don’t have all day. The picnic’s gonna get eaten by ravenous ants—you know Danny’s too soft hearted to try and stop them.”

“What picnic? Is there food?” Stiles’ eyes light up. “I was so distracted trying to stop you from eating cardboard this morning I totally missed out on actually digesting anything myself. I am  _starving_ —”

“Stiles, I’m trying to ask you to marry me here would you fucking concentrate?”

Stiles jaw goes slacked and he seems to forget about their audience entirely, eyes zeroing on Derek as his pulse sky rockets. “ _What_.”

Derek smirks a little, finally having him speechless and then remembers he’s kind of asking the second most important question of his  _life_ , second only to “ _well, we could always go without everyone else. I mean, I’ll take you. If you wanted?”_

He can feel his own heart start pounding and jesus, he really should not have worn a shirt. He really loathes this stupid shirt.

Wordlessly, Stiles slides a hand over his shoulder and clutches at the blue material. He smiles, softly, the one he gives Derek when they wake up early and there’s no hurry before the alarm goes off, the one he shoots him when they’re eating dinner and they’ve been arguing about the Mets and suddenly Stiles is smiling at him and Derek forgets his point; the one he gives him almost every time they fuck, his hands seizing Derek’s jaw and just, holding him there for a split second.

It’s the most important thing Derek has ever been given to look after; that perfect, tiny smile.

He clears his throat and tips his head back to look up at him. “Marry me. You’re it, alright? You make me crazy and you can’t even let me do this without arguing but I don’t want it any other way, I don’t want anyone else, ever. And I know I come with shit, I know I have, baggage,” he shoots what’s meant to be a faux glare over his shoulder and is surprised to see Erica with her face in her hands and Scott beaming and holding the camera for her. “Uh, they’re the baggage but, I guess you know how to handle it already and—I know you wanna make an innuendo and I swear you can later and I’ll look unimpressed—but fuck.” He swallows. “I love you, alright? And I wanna marry you, so, what do you think?”

Stiles stares down at him impassively for a second and then he breaks out into a mega watt smile, it literally blocks out the sun and then he’s throwing himself at Derek and peppering his face with kisses. He’s laughing and Derek manages to get his arms around Stiles’ waist, propping him up so they’re just inches apart but he can see Stiles’ face.

“’S’that a yes?”

“Hell fucking yeah, dumbass,” he says fondly before dropping forward to kiss Derek’s smile right off his face.

Erica lets out a loud sob in the background.


End file.
